


Battle Thrills

by Horus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horus/pseuds/Horus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micchi, Kouta, the childish thrill of fighting, and a troublesome question. Two-shot. Before the chaos that is now, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elef](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elef).



It’s after their first fight, after his first transformation, and Mitsuzane was buzzing with the sort of nervous energy that children so often picked up after an exciting or threatening experience. Kouta watched him move about the Gaim headquarters, feeling slightly sick to his stomach because he knew the feeling of that initial exhilaration, and of the painful realizations that would occur after.

Still, there’s a beauty to Micchi’s childish response that Kouta couldn’t deny, a slightly naïve feeling, but one still pure and untainted.

“It’s a rush, isn’t it?” Kouta asked with a grin, and Micchi stopped for a moment to nod properly.

“You probably don’t even notice it,” Micchi replied with a laugh. “You’re such an adult, Kouta-san.”

“I’m not that old!” Kouta protested weakly. “I’m only a couple years older than you.”

“Then you should be feeling bolder about all this!” Micchi’s face was still illuminated in a smile. “Stop worrying about what others have told you: think about all we can do with these things. Think about the possibilities!”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking about.” And he had. The thoughts had kept him awake at night, running helter-skelter through his head and warning him of horrors to come, things that could hurt him or his friends.

Yet there was still that undeniable exhilaration to all this, to the threat of death or harm. He still felt the tingle throughout his body whenever he fought in the suit, the undeniable rush of the fight, the thrill of being so close to danger. There was nothing like taking on an Inves, nothing like coming that close to death and punching it in the face. Even the white rider, as much as he had terrified Kouta, had been a thrill. As scared as he was, even now, he could feel the rush throughout his body.

Micchi moved beside him, hands coming to rest on Kouta’s shoulders. “You don’t have to feel bad about using the belt,” he said. “You’re doing the right thing, helping us. We know the risks and we took them anyway.”

“True,” Kouta replied, glancing back at the other. “I guess you’re right.” Impulsively, he took Micchi’s hands in his, pulling the other along in a makeshift dance. “Then we’re gonna be the best rider tag-team this town has seen!”

“Yes!” Micchi crowed. “Team Gaim will be the best thing about this place!”

“We’ll get more stages, and when Yuuya gets back he’ll be so surprised.”

“His jaw will fall off and hit the floor,” Micchi said with a giggle, letting Kouta spin him around. “’Wow Kouta,’” Micchi spoke now in his best Yuuya impression. “’You’re such an adult!’”

“I couldn’t have done it without Micchi, you know,” Kouta replied, spinning ‘Yuuya’ once more. “He’s the best partner I could have hoped for.”

“’Oh really?’” ‘Yuuya’s’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “’I guess he’s kinda cute.’”

“He’s very cute,” Kouta said, dipping Micchi suddenly backwards and into a kiss.

The leftover energy from the battle hummed between them, tingling and burning through them like electricity. Kouta’s kiss was swift and consuming, perhaps a little more than he had originally meant to convey, but Micchi’s response was just as fiery, still tinged with the urgency of battle.

Kouta lowered his partner gently to the ground, pinning Micchi beneath him and deepening the kiss. Micchi’s hands moved to swiftly thread through Kouta’s hair, tugging insistently as though he could control the pacing of the kiss through that action alone.

Surprisingly enough it seemed to work or was, at the very least, enough to get Kouta to actually continue the kiss, nibbling at Micchi’s lower lip as he slid his hands up underneath the younger rider’s shirt to expose pale skin.

Micchi untangled one of his hands from Kouta’s hair and slid it to begin working at the buttons of his shirt, small fingers moving rapidly.

That was enough to bring Kouta out of the trance he’d fallen into. He pulled back, eyes wide.

“M-Micchi..!” he squeaked. “I’m so, so sorry, I…”

“You jerk,” Micch replied with a laugh, changing tactics and wrapping his arms around Kouta’s neck to pull him downward into a hug. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I-I….just got really excited,” Kouta said sheepishly. “Everything was exciting and then you were there and I’m such a stupid idiot I—“

“Kouta!” Michi smacked him lightly on the side of his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. If I hadn’t wanted to…do that with you, I wouldn’t have.” He’s blushing, cheeks tinged with pink.

“Then..?” Kouta’s smiling awkwardly, but there’s laughter in his eyes.

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Micchi said with a long-suffering sigh, as though he’d gone through this a thousand times (he had).

Kouta chuckled again. “Ah, well….maybe we should get home before dark.” He rose to his feet and extended a hand to help Micchi upward as well.

“I’m not going home tonight,” Micchi said bluntly. How could he, with a driver? There was something about this whole thing that excited him and scared him, but it was too much to deal with on top of Takatora, so he had decided that it was probably best to remain here for the night and fabricate some sort of story.

“Oh,” Kouta said. “Then, I can stay with you, to make sure you’re okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours later they’d taken over the couch and the overwhelming excitement of the fight had worn off, leaving both tired and a little melancholy. Micchi hadn’t minded the actions from before, not really, but something inside him still felt…off, he supposed, as though he’d betrayed his feelings for Mai even though he had long since admitted to having feelings for Kouta as well. But that wasn’t normal, was it? You didn’t love multiple people at a time, not like that.

“Kouta-san…” Micchi’s voice was soft, cautious. “Can someone love more than one person at a time?”

Micchi knew he’d be in trouble with his brother for not coming home, but he already had an excuse in mind that he could use if prompted. Meanwhile Kouta knew Akira would worry somewhat, but she was used to his occasional disappearances and didn’t really give them much thought any more.

“I mean,” Kouta said, “I do. I love my sister and my team, and that’s lots of people.”

“No, that’s not quite what I meant,” Micchi replied. “I mean, the sort of love that should be for…one person.” He fidgeted a little bit on the couch.

Kouta scooted closer and hummed low in his throat, a noise he always made when he was thinking. “I don’t think it’s impossible,” he said at length. “I think it’s something that can happen, and does, though I can’t really say I’ve ever experienced it personally. You having trouble?”

For as long as he’d been on the team, Micchi had come to Kouta for advice and help. He’d viewed the older boy as the brother he’d always wanted, rather than the one he had. True, Takatora cared about him, probably more than he could even understand, but Takatora was still distant and busy and tended to sweep certain things under the rug. Micchi had asked him about love once, and his older brother had flushed uncomfortably and said something about focusing on studies, as though crushes and romance were not for children of his age. He snorted at the memory, causing Kouta’s head to turn.

“Sorry,” Micchi said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean, ahh….”

“You’re allowed to love more than one person at once,” Kouta replied, turning to face the other. “You have a big enough heart, Micchi. It can hold lots of people who are special to you.”

Micchi nodded slowly, thinking everything over. He could love more than one person, he supposed. There was enough room in his heart to support lots of people, if he really tried: his brother, his team, Mai-san….

Kouta too, he thought, eyes falling to the side.

“It’s just frustrating,” the younger boy finally remarked, combing his fingers nervously through his hair. “I love both these people, and I’m always worried that if I choose one it’d be the wrong decision.”

“Then choose both!” Kouta’s smile was wide. “You can do that, you know.”

“But what if they don’t understand, what if they think—“

“Micchi.” Kouta’s voice was even. “That’s on them, then. It’s okay.” He reached out to grab the smaller rider and tug him close, pulling Micchi’s head to rest against his shoulder. “It’s been a hectic week, with the drivers and everything. I’m sure you’re also nervous.” Kouta’s fingers threaded through the younger boy’s hair.

“I love Mai-san.” Micchi’s voice was still quiet.

“I know.” Kouta smiled gently. “It’s sort of obvious, you know.”

Micchi laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. I know.” They both stayed there like that for a time, chuckling softly together on the couch, Kouta’s fingers still in Micchi’s hair. They fell into a comfortable silence, content to simply exist at one another’s sides for a fleeting moment.

“I love Kouta-san, too.” Micchi confessed at length, nuzzling into Kouta’s shoulder.

The room remained silent for a few nervous, shaking breaths.

“I knew that, too.” Kouta’s voice still had his usual laugh, though certainly not as bold as it usually was.

Micchi rested his chin on Kouta’s shoulder and blew on his cheek childishly. “Then what’s taken you so long?”

“Don’t be a brat,” Kouta said with a snort, leaning over to kiss the other.

Micchi closed his eyes, concentrating on the warmth and the feel of an actual kiss, of someone’s breath mingling with his. Their noses bump together, just a little, causing Kouta to laugh.

“Sorry,” the older boy said as they pulled away. “I didn’t mean to…ah.”

But Micchi was laughing as well, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “No, it’s fine. It was nice.”

Kouta raised an eyebrow, a grin creeping onto his face. “Oh, it was?”

Micchi nodded, feeling sheepish only for a moment, because Kouta turned back to press their lips back together. He moved a hand up to thread once more through Micchi’s hair, tugging slightly as his other hand moved to cup the side of Micchi’s face.

Micchi allowed his arms to twine around Kouta’s waist, encircling him. This was different than the kiss from earlier: there wasn’t the same sort of fiery insistence there had been before, or the unbridled energy that had consumed them then. This kiss was soft and gentle, almost timid in its way.

They broke apart after a short while, Micchi still curled next to Kouta on the couch. “That was….warm,” he concluded. Kouta chuckled, sending a vibration through both of them.

“Yeah.” He was close to laughing, a slight blush still coloring his cheeks. “I wouldn’t mind…”

Micchi raised an eyebrow. “If we…?”

“Mmh.” Kouta tugged him closer. “The team doesn’t have to know, but I’d still like to be with you.”

“And Mai..?” Micchi felt for a brief moment like he was going to throw up. There was no way she’d love him now, if he was with Kouta.

“We can always ask,” Kouta replied. He didn’t look upset or put off or even mildly judgmental, and Micchi felt himself relax, if only a little. “You can love both of us, Micchi.”

Micchi laughed happily, nuzzling into the other. “I’d like that,” he said. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve always thought that Micchi sort of had a thing for both Kouta and Mai, I suppose? (Though I think what he’s more attracted to in Mai is the freedom and ideal that she represents, rather than Mai herself necessarily, but that’s a whole other can of troublesome worms). As for Kouta, I feel like he’s chill enough to accept that someone can love multiple people at a time, and that doesn’t necessarily mean that they’d love you any less. In any case, please enjoy!


End file.
